goddessgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Olympus Academy
Mount Olympus Academy, abbreviated as "MOA" is the school that god boys, goddess girls, and sometimes mortals attend. It is located on the tallest mountain in Greece, built of white polished white stone, five stories tall, and surrounded with columns. Inside, the ceiling of the academy is covered with paintings, illustrating the "exploits of the gods and goddesses".Athena The Brain The floor is made of marble tiles, and there are golden fountains situated around the school. A sundial hangs in the school courtyard, telling the time for the students. In "Artemis The Brave", it mentions a blacksmith shop, where Hephaestus frequently visits to make his creations from lumps of silver and gold. There is also an archery field located behind the gymnasium. Assumedly students who are new are handed a guide, which contains two thousand and one rules. The Goddess Girl Guide is pale pink with sparkly ribbon, which Athena receives on her first day of school. "Up ahead her new school sprang into view almost like magic. The majestic academy gleamed in sunlight atop the highest mountain in Greece"-Goddess Girls, Athena the Brain Staff and School Subjects The principal of the school is Zeus, who is often intimidating to the students. The school herald often makes announcements and pings the lyrebell to signal the beginning of each class for students at MOA. In "Artemis The Brave", he announces the students' auditions. Ms. Hydra, a nine-headed lady, works in the office, acting as a guide and secretary. The classes are in the main building, floors one to three. Most of the subjects taught at Mount Olympus Academy are normal words with the addition of the suffix -ology. They also have different colored scrolls to differentiate each class. = Beast-ology Beast-ology is taught by Professor Ladon. First Friday of every month, students of MOA in the class leave the Academy and go to the Forest of the Beasts and defeat three beasts for their grades. Beauty-ology Beauty-ology is taught by Ms. ThreeGraces. The textscroll is blue, which is mentioned in "Aphrodite The Beauty". She always looks impeccably groomed and speaks in an elegant voice. Craft-ology It is unknown who the teacher is. Drama The drama class has a lavender textscroll, revealed in "Artemis The Brave". The ribbon is purple with two masks on the end, representing comedy and tragedy. Garden-ology Hero-ology Hero-ology is taught by Mr. Cyclops. The textscroll is red, which is mentioned in "Artemis The Brave". Mr. Cyclops has one eye, and often loses his sandals. His students hide them sometimes, and once Aphrodite and Athena decorated them with glittery stars and hung them from the ceiling. In grade one, they learn Basic Mortal Manipulation.Athena The Brain Literature-ology Music-ology Olympics-ology Olympics-ology is taught by Coach Triathlon. Revenge-ology Revenge-ology is taught by Ms. Nemesis. Science-ology Science-ology is taught by Muse Urania. Spell-ology Spell-ology is taught by Ms. Hecate. Cafeteria Each student has an orange clay bowl that is decorated with black silhouettes. There is an octopus-like lunch lady who serves the students in line, first appearing in "Athena The Brain". At the end of the lunch line, there is a basket that contains Oracle-O Cookies, which are cookies that tell fortunes. If students are unable to finish their lunch, a frog-looking lunch lady eats them, unrolling her long tongue. Food Carton of nectar Yambrosia Nectaroni and cheese Cheese Styx Celestial Salad Ambrosia Chowder Chips and ambrosia dip Ambrosia sundaes Nectar shakes Dorm Rooms The dorm rooms are upstairs, girls on the fourth floor, and boys on the fifth. Each room has two identical beds, a closet, and a desk. Athena and Pandora share a room,Athena The Brain and so do Poseidon and Hades. Artemis and Aphrodite were originally roommates before Aphrodite requested her own, not wanting to share with Artemis's three "smelly" dogs. Spells Anti Anti-Bad Grade Spell On any test I take today, let me earn a perfect A Banishments Freckles Send these freckles from my skin, let them not appear again Enchantments Lightning Love Luck Undo Spells Unbaldy Unclumsy Undragon Unstatue Flesh and bone, return from stone Events Harvest Hop Harvest Hop is a dance that the students of MOA attend in "Persephone The Phony". The Arrow The Arrow is a play directed by Zeus, which tells the tale of Eros and Psyche. Five girls try out for the part of Psyche, including Pandora and Aphrodite. Five boys try out for the part of Eros, which includes Orion and Dionysus. Artemis The Brave References Category:Locations